Little Love Story
by Wind1
Summary: Eine Story für alle, die gegen Ende von Episode 89 den Kopf auf den Tisch geschlagen und "Warum???" geschrien haben...


OK, erstmal als Vorwarnung: Das hier ist meine erste Fan Fiction, jedenfalls die erste, die ich zu Ende geschrieben habe und auch veröffentliche! Ich hab also keine Ahnung wie gut oder schlecht ich sowas schreiben kann ... sagt's mir bitte! 

Sonstige Warnungen: Spoiler. Aber dicke. Die Story setzt nämlich in der Mitte von Episode 89 ein und folgt der Handlung recht genau, d.h. ich hab nichts weggelassen (außer den zwei kurzen Szenen mit Fuuka und Nao ganz am Ende), nur einiges hinzugefügt und vielleicht unbewusst die Reihenfolge geändert. Und gerade Episode 89 verrät ziemlich genau fast alles was bis dahin passiert bzw. nicht passiert ist. Also, doppelt hält besser: SPOILER!!! 

Was mich überhaupt dazu bewegt hat, mich hinzusetzen und mit dem Schreiben anzufangen, muss ich wohl kaum jemandem sagen, der Episode 89 gesehen hat! Dieses Ende ... das schrie einfach nach einer Änderung in Form einer Fan Fiction! Ich muss allerdings sagen, dass ich es inzwischen doch ziemlich mag, so wie es ist – es ist halt typisch Kodocha! – aber im ersten Moment war ich recht enttäuscht! Der zweite Grund war ganz simpel, dass es bis jetzt anscheinend noch keine deutschen Kodocha-Fanfics gibt – jedenfalls keine die mir begegnet wären, und das will was heißen – und diesen Zustand wollte ich ändern! 

Ach ja, bevor ich's vergesse, Disclaimer: Kodocha gehört nicht mir, sondern Obaba – äh, Miho Obana; ich mache auch kein Geld mit dieser Story, obwohl ich's gut brauchen könnte ... 

Special Thanks gehen an Gika, die diese Story als erste gelesen und netterweise nicht in der Luft zerrissen hat – und die abgesehen davon in den letzten paar Monaten von einer simplen Internetbekanntschaft zu einer ziemlich guten Freundin geworden ist ... 

Aber Schluss damit! 

Zur Story! 

Gewidmet allen die Kodocha so sehr lieben wie ich ... DE LA LIMBO!!!   
  
  


~~~   
**Little Love Story**   
~~~ 

Kurz vor neun Uhr. Hayama sah auf die Wanduhr und dachte an das, was Naozumi Kamura ihm vor ein paar Stunden am Telefon gesagt hatte.   
'Sieh dir das Drama heute abend an, und du wirst es verstehen.'   
Er schaltete den Fernseher ein.   
Nicht die Sorte Film, die ich sonst ansehen würde...> 

*** 

"Oh!"   
Tsuyoshi drehte sich zu seiner Freundin um und blickte sie fragend an. "Was ist denn, Aya-chan?"   
"Es ist kurz vor neun, was sollen wir machen?"   
Hisae schien sie zu verstehen. "Ach, du meinst wegen dem Drama?"   
"Oh ja, es ist heute, nicht wahr?", sagte Tsuyoshi.   
Gomi blickte von einem zum anderen. "Was, was, was ist los?"   
Hisae schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Mensch! Das Drama! Das wo Sana mitspielen sollte!"   
"Also, schauen wir es an?", fragte Aya.   
Tsuyoshi nickte und schaltete den Fernseher an. Gerade rechtzeitig. Der Titel flimmerte über den Bildschirm: 'Little Love'.   
~ 'Ich glaube, du solltest ehrlicher mit deinen Gefühlen sein!'   
Hisae krabbelte näher an den Fernseher, ihre Augen glitzerten vor Begeisterung. "Ah! Naozumi Kamura!"   
~ 'Du verstehst es einfach nicht, du...'   
Aya machte ein Gesicht, als hätte sie in einen sauren Apfel gebissen. "Wer ist dieses Mädchen? Sana-chan ist viel besser!"   
Trotz der Fehlbesetzung in Sanas ehemaliger Rolle sahen sie sich das Drama weiter an, jedoch ohne dass es sie besonders berührte. Bis ...   
~ 'Sei ruhig! Du wirst meine Gefühle nie verstehen!'   
~ 'Du bist ein Teufel! Du wirst immer ein Teufel sein!' 

Hayama zu Hause vor seinem Fernseher riss die Augen auf. 

Hisae starrte den Bildschirm an als wäre er ein gerade gelandetes Raumschiff. "Moment mal! Das ist..."   
"Genau wie Hayama-san früher, nicht wahr?", vollendete Gomi ihren Satz.   
Tsuyoshi dachte für Sekundenbruchteile nach – und begriff. "Sana-chan!"   
Die anderen drei sahen ihn fragend an.   
"Eh?", machte Aya.   
"Sie wurde aus dem Drama geworfen, weil sie darum gebeten hat, dass der Text geändert wird!"   
Aya verstand, was er meinte. "Oh ja, dieser Satz gerade eben ..."   
"... hätte Hayama-kun total verletzt!", sprach Hisae aus, was sie alle dachten – bis auf einen. "Hmm? Was, was, was ist los, was?", fragte Gomi völlig verständnislos und blickte von einem zum anderen. 

*** 

Hayama starrte immer noch wortlos auf den Fernseher, ohne auch nur einen Hauch der weiteren Handlung mitzubekommen.   
"Akito ... dieses Drama ...", versuchte sein Vater ihn vorsichtig anzusprechen.   
Urplötzlich erwachte Hayama aus seiner Starre und stand auf. "Ich gehe ein bisschen rennen." Mit diesen Worten ging er zur Tür.   
"Mach das", sagte sein Vater nur. 

Hayama lief durch den frisch gefallenen Schnee. Seine Gedanken kreisten um das, was er gerade gesehen – und vor allem gehört – hatte.   
Das hat sie für mich getan. Weil sie meine Gefühle nicht verletzen wollte. Dieses Drama ...>   
Er lief schneller, um die Gedanken abzuschütteln, aber es gelang ihm nicht.   
Letztes Weihnachten hat sie mir einen Dinosaurier geschenkt. Aber ich habe ihr nichts geschenkt. Ich dachte, es wäre besser als gar nichts, also habe ich ihr einen Schneemann gemacht.>   
Er hielt an, völlig erschöpft von dem langen Lauf. Die Hände auf die Knie gestützt, stand er im fallenden Schnee und rang nach Luft.   
Diese Jahr hat sie diesen wichtigen Job aufgegeben, damit sie mich nicht verletzt. Dieses Jahr habe ich wieder gar nichts für sie getan. Absolut nichts ...>   
Langsam kam er wieder zu Atem, doch ihm war nicht danach seinen Lauf fortzusetzen. Statt dessen hockte er sich einfach auf die Erde und starrte den Schnee an. Wie von selbst begannen seine Hände etwas daraus zu formen ... aus einem kleinen Schneehäufchen wurde eine Kugel ... langsam entstand ein Schneemann. 

*** 

Sana stand am Fenster und sah hinaus, während hinter ihrem Rücken ihre Mutter, Rei, Onda und Shimura wild feierten.   
Es schneit immer weiter. Es ist wie letztes Jahr.>   
Bilder der Weihnachtsfeier im vorigen Jahr tauchten in ihrem Kopf auf. Die Erinnerung machte sie ein bisschen melancholisch und trotz der Party in ihrem Haus begann sie sich etwas einsam zu fühlen.   
Letztes Jahr waren alle hier. Hayama war hier.>   
Ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte, landeten ihre Gedanken wieder bei Hayama. Sie dachte wieder an die letzte Weihnachtsfeier und an das was damals passiert war – und plötzlich konnte sie einfach nicht mehr weiter am Fenster stehen bleiben und den Lärm ihrer fröhlichen feiernden Familie ignorieren. Sie durchquerte das Wohnzimmer und den Flur in Richtung Haustür. Misako bemerkte es, sagte aber nichts, sie schien zu verstehen, dass ihre Tochter allein sein wollte und hielt sie nicht auf. Sana war froh darüber, denn sie wusste ja selbst nicht, wohin sie wollte – oder warum. Sie zog Schuhe und Jacke an, nahm sich ihren Schirm und trat hinaus in die weiße Winterlandschaft. Ein bisschen zitterte sie, doch schon bald hatte sie sich an die Kälte gewöhnt. Sie streckte die Hand aus, fing ein paar Schneeflocken auf und sah zu wie die Wärme ihrer Hand sie zum Schmelzen brachte.   
"Haaaah ... Manchmal fühlt es sich so gut an, bei kaltem Wetter draußen zu sein!"   
Ziellos wanderte Sana durch die Straßen. Sie kam an Schaufenstern vorbei und schaute hinein, beobachtete all die Leute – hauptsächlich Pärchen – die einen Spaziergang im Schnee machten. Doch langsam, fast ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, bewegte sie sich immer mehr von den belebten Straßen weg, zu einsameren Gegenden. 

*** 

Tsuyoshis Gäste fingen an aufzustehen.   
"Das war echt ein schöner Abend!", sagte Hisae.   
"Ja, echt!", bestätigte Gomi.   
"Ich bringe euch noch nach Hause!" Tsuyoshi zog mit den anderen seine Straßensachen an und öffnete die Tür. "Bis gleich, okaasan!"   
In einem gemütlichen Tempo spazierten die vier durch den Schnee. Aya hatte sich bei Tsuyoshi und Hisae bei Gomi eingehängt.   
"Also, Hisae-chan, zu dir geht es da lang, nicht wahr?", fragte Tsuyoshi.   
"Ja!"   
"Wartet!", hielt Aya die anderen auf.   
Die stoppten und sahen sie an. "Was denn?"   
"Wenn wir einen kleinen Umweg machen ... besser gesagt, einen kleinen Abstecher da lang ..." sie zeigte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung "... dann würden wir doch bei Fuuka vorbeikommen, nicht wahr? Sie wohnt doch direkt hier in der Nähe!"   
"Ach so!" Tsuyoshi schien ihre Idee zu gefallen. "Du meinst, weil sie heute Geburtstag hat?"   
"Ja, genau! Wir als ihre Freunde sollten ihr doch zumindest mal kurz gratulieren, wo wir doch schon in der Nähe sind, oder?"   
"Ja, das ist gut! Ich bin auch dafür!", meinte Hisae strahlend.   
Also drehten sie um und schlugen den Weg zu Fuukas Haus ein. Gomi wurde gar nicht erst gefragt. 

*** 

Sana war in einem Park angekommen, in dem außer ihr niemand zu sein schien. Sie spazierte über die verlassenen Wege und sah zu wie der Schnee fiel. Da sah sie auf einmal jemanden ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt im Schnee hocken. Sie kannte diese Rückenansicht nur zu gut ...   
"Hayama?"   
Der Angesprochene drehte sich um, er schien ziemlich überrascht zu sein. "Kurata." Was macht sie auf einmal hier?>   
Eine Weile sahen sie sich schweigend an, bis Hayama schließlich zu sprechen begann. "Ich habe das Drama gesehen."   
"Aha ..." Mehr konnte Sana nicht über die Lippen bringen, sie wusste genau, warum er das Thema erwähnte.   
"Ich ... ich werde immer von dir gerettet." Er blickte zu Boden.   
"Das ..." Sana ließ den Schirm fallen, machte einen Schritt auf Hayama zu. "... das stimmt doch gar nicht!" Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Du hast dich so ..." sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen "... so oft um mich gekümmert ..." So sehr sie auch nachdachte, ihr fiel nicht ein, wie sie ausdrücken konnte, was sie wirklich sagen wollte. Da fiel ihr Blick auf die kleine Figur hinter Hayama.   
"Das ist ... ein Schneemann, nicht wahr?" Sieht genauso aus wie der letztes Jahr ...>   
"Ja."   
"Für mich?" Genau wie letztes Jahr ...>   
"Ja."   
"Als Geschenk für mich, nicht wahr?" Alles ist genauso wie letztes Jahr ... was ist das nur?> Wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken zurück zur Weihnachtsfeier im vorigen Jahr. Letztes Jahr ... da hat er auch einen Schneemann für mich gebaut ... und dann ... hat er mich geküsst ...> Sie musste schlucken, ihr Herz fing an zu klopfen, als sie an den Kuss dachte. Es ist genau die gleiche Situation wie letztes Jahr ...>   
"Ja ... das stimmt..." Was erzähl ich da eigentlich? Als ob ich das selber wüsste...>   
Sana strahlte ihn an, fest entschlossen, sich ihre Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen. "Dankeschön!"   
"... Kurata." Was will ich ihr eigentlich sagen?>   
Sana sah in Hayamas Augen. Ihr Herz begann noch schneller zu schlagen.   
Ich liebe Hayama doch noch.>   
Der Gedanke überraschte sie jetzt kein bisschen mehr.   
Hayama erwiderte ihren Blick, schaute ihr direkt in die Augen.   
Ich werde es nicht wieder bereuen. Ich muss ihr meine Gefühle klar sagen.>   
Ich muss es sagen, ich muss ihm meine Gefühle sagen. Ich kann es jetzt tun.>   
Und nach einer Stille, die eine halbe Ewigkeit zu dauern schien, fingen auf einmal beide gleichzeitig an zu sprechen.   
"Ich ... ich liebe dich!"   
Die zwei starrten sich an, konnten nicht fassen, was sie beide gerade gesagt hatten. In Sanas Kopf herrschte ein einziges Chaos, sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Hayama dagegen schien es zu wissen. Er legte die Hände auf ihre Schultern, zog sie zu sich – und küsste sie. Sana erschrak, riss die Augen auf. Ihr gesamter Körper erstarrte, im nächsten Moment wollte sie sich losreißen – doch dann stoppte sie. Was mach ich da eigentlich ... wir haben uns gerade eben unsere Liebe gestanden! Also ... wieso rege ich mich auf ...> Langsam fiel die Anspannung von ihr ab und sie schloss die Augen...   
Irgendwann war der Kuss vorbei, ohne dass sich einer von beiden daran erinnern konnte, ihn abgebrochen zu haben. Wieder sahen sie sich in die Augen, wussten aber immer noch nichts zu sagen. Sie sahen sich einfach nur schweigend an.   
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! SANA-CHAN UND AKITO-KUN!!!"   
Sana erschrak so sehr, dass sie glaubte, ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben. Hayama schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn er lag genau wie sie plötzlich am Boden. Vor ihnen – oder eher über ihnen – standen Tsuyoshi, Aya, Hisae und Gomi.   
"Was macht ihr denn alle hier?", fragte Sana, nachdem sie sich von dem ersten Schock erholt hatte.   
"Wir haben bei mir gefeiert, und jetzt bringen wir Aya-chan und Hisae-chan nach Hause – gerade eben waren wir noch bei Fuuka und haben ihr zum Geburtstag gratuliert", erklärte Tsuyoshi.   
"Und warum seid ihr beide hier?", wollte Aya wissen. Da kam ihr ein Gedanke. "Ah!" Sie grinste bis über beide Ohren. "Ist das etwa ein Date?" Sie zog das letzte Word besonders in die Länge.   
"Nein!", widersprach Hayama und sprang auf.   
"Das ist ein Zufall!", rief Sana, sich ebenfalls aufrappelnd, und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen in der Luft herum. "Wir sind uns nur zufällig begegnet!"   
Aya schien ihnen das nicht abnehmen zu wollen. "Aber habt ihr euch nicht gerade eben so seltsam angesehen?"   
"Ähm ... das war ..." Sana gingen die Argumente aus.   
"Ihre Nase ist gelaufen, also wollte ich sie ihr abwischen", verteidigte sich Hayama in seiner üblichen Coolness.   
Sana drehte sich zu ihm um. "Hey hey hey, so redest du von einer Lady?", raunte sie ihm zu.   
Hayama beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr vor und zeigte auf ihr Gesicht. "Ha. Deine Nase läuft wirklich."   
Sana bemerkte es und wischte sich die Nase ab. "Ha-ha-ha! Ach das meinst du!"   
Ein Schneeball landete in Hayamas Gesicht. "Und das hast du nun davon!", sagte Sana grinsend. Doch Hayama ließ das nicht auf sich sitzen. Ein zweiter Schneeball traf nun Sana zielsicher mitten ins lachende Gesicht. "Du wagst es!" Sie ging wieder zum Gegenangriff über. Nur Sekunden später warfen sich die beiden Schneebälle um die Ohren als ginge es darum ihr Leben zu verteidigen.   
Die anderen vier sahen zu.   
"Das sieht spaßig aus, nicht wahr?", meinte Tsuyoshi zu Aya.   
"Wir sollten auch mitmachen!", schlug Gomi vor.   
"Ich bin dafür!", jubelte Hisae.   
Und schon bald war die schönste Schneeballschlacht im Gange.   
Mitten im wildesten Kampfgetümmel schielte Sana heimlich zu Hayama hinüber, der gerade an einem Riesenschneeball arbeitete. Ist das wirklich gerade passiert? Ich kann es kaum glauben ... es kommt mir vor wie ein Traum ... > Halbherzig warf sie einen Schneeball in Ayas Richtung, traf und wich eine Sekunde später Ayas Rache aus. Aus der anderen Richtung kam ein Schneeball geflogen und traf sie am Kopf, geworfen von Hayama. Sie blickte ihn an – täuschte sie sich, oder sah er sie wirklich anders an als bisher? – und rannte dann auf ihn zu, doch anstatt Schnee zu werfen, packte sie ihn an beiden Händen und wirbelte ihn im Kreis herum. Er war anscheinend viel zu überrascht um die plötzliche Attacke abzuwehren, also wurde er einfach von ihr mitgerissen und durch den immer noch fallenden Schnee geschleudert. Sana strahlte, sie fühlte sich so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr.   
Schließlich blieben die beiden stehen, erschöpft und schwindelig. Völlig außer Atem sahen sie sich in die Augen. In diesem Moment drehten sich auch die vier anderen, die sich bis dahin vollkommen der Schneeballschlacht gewidmet hatten, wie auf Befehl zu ihnen um und beobachteten sie.   
"Merry Christmas!", sagte Sana.   
"Yo...", antwortete Hayama.   
Sana wusste nicht, zum wievielten Mal sie sich an diesem Abend sie sich sprachlos gegenüberstanden, es war zu oft gewesen. Sie beschloss, das Schweigen zu brechen.   
"Hayama ... der Schneemann ist wirklich niedlich ..." sie ignorierte das Getuschel und die Blicke ihrer Zuschauer "... zum Dank ..."   
Sie stellte sich ein wenig auf die Zehenspitzen, langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen seinen. Und unter den ungläubigen Blicken ihrer Freunde küssten sich Sana Kurata und Akito Hayama das zweite Mal an diesem Abend.   
Unter dem heruntergefallenen Schirm stand der Schneemann, es sah fast so aus, als würde er ihnen zulächeln. 

~ ~ ~ owari ~ ~ ~ 

  
  


... und? 

Was haltet ihr davon? Sagt's mir bitte! 

Wind (thewind@gmx.net)   
18.9.2001~19.1.2002   



End file.
